Un servicio especial
by Mika Mika -usa impactrueno
Summary: Una historia de amor que se inicia entre Levi Rivaille y Mikasa Ackerman -w- empiezan jugando y termina gustando
1. Un Servicio Especial

**-Corre salvajemente con la historia entre sus manos- SEÑORITA DETÉNGASE- le gritan los guardias de seguridad- Pone la historia entre sus ropa y se detiene- De acuerdo lo admito este fanfic esta basado en Shingeki no Kyojin los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, sino a Isayama Hajime, respeto sus derechos de autor, pero esta pequeña historia me pertenece -w- -Los guardias la detienen y la esposas- Explíquele eso al juez señorita- **

Era la primera vez que se dedicaba a observar el entrenamiento- Hora del sparring- dijo el coordinador

Uh? Por qué es chica esta en el grupo de los varones?- pregunto el Sargento curioso pero con su cara de indiferencia habitual, antes de que pudiesen responderle, la muchacha de cabellos negros había golpeado con tal firmeza a su oponente, que este ya se hallaba tendido en el piso

La soldado Ackerman es demasiado fuerte como para entrenar con las chicas- comentó el entrenador- Kirschtein vas contra Ackerman- ordenó, el joven en un acto seductor sonrió y le dijo a la muchacha- prometo ser suave contigo,- ella ignorándolo por completo se alejo para tomar un cuchillo de madera cercano al sargento, sin embargo no lo miro, Kirschtein se abalanzo sobre ella, sin embargo esta lo esquivo con facilidad, le dio un rodillazo en su abdomen y lo tomo por la espalda mientras este yacía en el piso, puso el cuchillo en su cuello y sin mayor emoción dijo- Estas muerto-

El sargento miraba sorprendido como derribaba a cada oponente que le ponían enfrente sin hacer el mayor esfuerzo- Yo la enfrentaré -dijo quitándose la capa, la muchacha parecía sorprendida pero no mostraba mayor emoción, se puso a la defensiva esperando ser atacada

Nadie se perdería esa pelea por supuesto, los rodearon en un círculo, Levi tomo la daga de madera y se dispuso a atacarla, ella lo esquivo sin problema alguno, Levi empezó a dar ataques más seguidos pero ella siempre lo esquivaba- Eso es Mikasa, demuéstrale quien es la mejor, esa es mi chica- escuchó gritar a Jean, en ese momento ignorando por completo a Levi, camino hacia Jean y le dio un puñetazo en pleno rostro- vuelves a decir una estupidez como esa y te mato- cuando volteo para continuar la pelea fue demasiado tarde, el sargento pateo su pierna elevando a la chica provocando que esta callera,- Tsk no te distraigas en el combate- la joven se puso de pie mientras escuchaba a la multitud decir, el es increíble, derribo a Mikasa, Tomo nuevamente su posición y se dispuso a atacar a Levi, quien no alcanzo a esquivar el primer golpe, el sonido de aquel golpe dejo petrificados a todos los reclutas, y a Levi por sobre todo, Mikasa lo observaba con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, entonces se abalanzo sobre él y puso la daga en su cuello, Rivaille cambio de lugar presionando las manos de la chica sobre el suelo con una mano, mientras con la otra tomaba la daga y recorría con suavidad el rostro de la chica con dicho pedazo de madera, estaba sobre ella, tenía el control de la situación- todo el mundo estaba expectante- Pareces tener talento, te entrenaré mocosa- dijo levantándose y dejándola tendida en el piso

Uh?- Mikasa parecía muy sorprendida, se puso de pie e hizo el saludo militar- de acuerdo señor- Rivaille se retiro sin decir nada más solo se digno a tomar su capa y abrirse paso entre los atónitos reclutas.

A la mañana siguiente debía esperarlo a las 6: 00 am para salir a correr decidió llegar antes y para su sorpresa el sargento ya se encontraba allí- Uh? B-Buenos días Sargento –dijo la muchacha

Levi- corrigió mientras comenzaba a caminar, ella lo imito mientras preguntaba – a dónde iremos Heichou?- el la observo molesto- Levi -volvió a corregir- cuando estemos entrenando puedes llamarme así

Ella se sonrojo levemente- de acuerdo Levi- empezaron a acelerar el paso y empezaron a trotar, parecía una competencia, a ella no le gustaba quedarse atrás y a él no le gustaba que la chica lo sobrepasara- Tsk muy bien mocosa, si llegas antes que yo al refugio, haré algo por ti, si yo llego primero, limpiaras los baños- ella empezó a ganar distancia- mientras gritaba- tendrá que hacer lo que yo diga- Rivaille intento alcanzarla, jamás pensó que la muchacha tuviese las piernas tan increíblemente largas y fuertes, Mikasa llego unos 4 segundos antes, sonrió victoriosa- Creo que gane, no me molesta limpiar los baños- e encogió de hombros- tendrá que hacerlo conmigo

El sargento pareció ruborizarse- eso se puede malinterpretar mocosa- Mikasa lo observo confundida-uh? Malinterpretar? No veo como –sonríe- limpiaremos los baños- dese prisa- el Sargento se fue a dar una ducha a su habitación y volvió preparado para limpiar, para su sorpresa Mikasa ya se encontraba limpiando, su pelo seguía mojado por la ducha, estaba apoyada sobre sus rodillas limpiando fregando una mancha en el piso, se quedo observándola unos momentos, en realidad era una chica muy linda, se sonrojo, Levi, ella es solo tú subordinada, contrólate, se decía a sí mismo- vienes solo a supervisar?- pregunto ella al darse cuenta de su presencia- El después de hacer un gesto de desinterés en ese momento entro Jean de manera muy despistada al baño y se tropezó con Mikasa que seguía agachada, cayó sobre ella provocando que diera vuelta el balde que tenia con agua quedando completamente mojada- M-Mikasa –dijo sonrojado al ver que estaba sobre ella- quítate- dijo ella con una voz amenazante, Jean se levanto y le tendió la mano y se quedo viendo como se marcaba la ropa interior de la muchacha quien se limito a darle la espalda molesta, el sonrojado , tomo el hombro de Mikasa, pero recibió un golpe de lleno en su rostro una patada, pero de quien? En ese momento vio al sargento- No tienes nada mejor que hacer, que espiar a tu compañera? Tsk vete de aquí antes de que te patee otra vez, ve a limpiar los establos- Jean se alejo asustado por el semblante del sargento, parecía estar realmente molesto, Mikasa estaba cruzada de brazos tratando de evitar que se viese su sostén, estaba avergonzada, estúpido Jean, en ese momento algo hizo que su corazón se acelerará, una mano tendida frente a ella, era la mano de Levi ofreciéndole ayuda-uh? –Levi la ayudo a ponerse de pie- parece que tu amigo te molesta constantemente no?- estaba realmente enojado, pero por qué? Acaso eran celos? Como ese estúpido se había atrevido a acercarse tanto a Mikasa, Tsk maldita sea, por qué se sentía de esa forma? Mikasa solo se limito a asentir- ya veo dijo el sargento- me encargare de que nadie vuelva a molestarte de esa forma- Tsk pero qué demonios estaba diciendo? Mikasa lo observo sonrojada y sonrió- Tsk como se atreve a sonreír mocosa de mierda, por qué? Por qué sentía este calor abrazador en su corazón al verla sonreír- sigamos limpiando ordeno volteando sonrojado- Después de limpiar todo, cada cual tomo su rumbo hasta sus cuartos para darse un baño, y se volvieron a encontrar esta vez en el comedor, por alguna razón Mikasa parecía estar más animada que de costumbre-Hey Sargento por qué no viene a cenar con nosotros? – había dicho Eren de forma alegre, cualquier otro día la respuesta hubiese sido una mirada fulminante, pero en vez de eso se limito a sentarse en silencio con ellos en la mesa, quedando frente a Mikasa, quien estaba sentada justo en medio de su medio hermano y de Jean, quien trataba a toda costa de llamar su atención, hasta que de pronto y sin que nadie se lo esperase Mikasa dio un fuerte golpe contra la mesa- s-solo cállate por 5 minutos

M-Mikasa? Estas bien?- pregunto Eren algo asustado, ella solo se limito a sonreír -lo estaré si Jean deja de hablar tonterías- el aludido parecía estar acostumbrado a ese tipo de regaños ya que siguió como si nada- Mikasa hoy te vez muy linda, el sargento observaba a Mikasa, la cual parecía ausente- soy realmente afortunado de haber encontrado a una chica así- dijo Jean –sonriendo- en ese momento Mikasa le dio una bofetada- deja de hablar como si fuese tu chica no lo he sido ni lo soy ni lo seré entiendes, me tienes harta- Jean la miro confundido- T-Tú quieres a alguien más?

Mikasa observo al sargento y lo jalo de la corbata para darle un beso en la mejilla completamente ruborizada – yo quiero al sargento- dicho esto se retiro de la mesa, todos quedaron petrificados ante dicha acción, Jean miraba al sargento con desprecio- no se suponía que ustedes se odiaban?- grito golpeando la mesa con ambas manos, Levi sin inmutarse tomando un sorbo de café, se limito a decir- Yo jamás dije que la odiará- se levanto de la mesa y desapareció por el pasillo.

Días después nadie hablaba sobre aquel incidente Mikasa apenas le dirigía la palabra a su superior-Ackerman dejemos las cosas claras, quien dijo esa estupidez fuiste tú, no yo, no entiendo porque te desquitas conmigo- dijo el bajito molesto.

Mikasa no respondió, parecía estar realmente molesta, como se le había ocurrido decir eso? Porque se había declarado de esa forma? Tsk como pudo ser tan tonta? Eran las preguntas que provocaban que se frustrara, y se enfadará consigo misma.

Mikasa?-no parecía reaccionar, pero estaba ruborizada, eso la hacía lucir más hermosa, volteo a mirar a otro lado molesto, maldita mocosa por qué le provocaba estas cosas?- Lo lamento- dijo la joven al fin- No quería meterlo en este problema- se cubrió parte del rostro con su bufanda apenada, él solo se limito a decir un tosco- Bien ya que me metiste en esto, te ayudaré, para que ese tal Kirschtein te deje en paz.- la joven lo observo confundida- como hará eso señor?

Levi- corrigió el- Te seguiré el juego mocosa, Tsk –medio sonrió- tú solo sigue diciendo lo atractivo, educado y refinado que soy- Mikasa no puedo evitar sonreír- No te burles niña- dijo el algo ofendido- pasaremos más tiempo juntos, más de lo que quisieras Ackerman-dijo jalándola de la bufanda para presionar brevemente sus labios, Mikasa quedo perpleja sentía sus mejillas arder, Levi se separo unos centímetros de ella- De ahora en adelante, te proclamó como mi mujer.-

La joven abrió los ojos como platos- esta bromeando no? –El la arrastro hasta el comedor mientras hablaba- No estoy bromeando, si es la única forma de que te dejen en paz, lo haré, y no tienes derecho a objetar porque tú me metiste en esto, mocosa de mierda-no parecía molesto en absoluto en lo que decía, parecía hasta divertirle la idea. Cuando entro al comedor los chicos se preparaban para comer al ver el escándalo de que Levi fuese arrastrando a Mikasa todos el mundo se alboroto, de seguro habían tenido otra discusión- Señor por favor suelte a Mikasa- suplicaba Eren, por otro lado Armin prometía no dejarla ir a molestarlo otra vez-Uh? De que hablan mocosos de mierda?- pregunto Levi molesto, Mikasa, se libero con sutileza intentando calmar a sus amigos, Jean la tomo por los dos hombros histérico- Mikasa, te hizo algo ese sujeto? –Mikasa aparto sus manos molesta- Kirschtein la vuelves a tocar y te despides de tu mano, de hecho cualquiera que se atreva a tocarla me las va a pagar- Todos lo observaban atemorizados- Que bicho raro lo pico a usted?-pregunto Jean molesto- Escuchen todos ustedes pedazos de mierda- dijo con voz seca y cortante- No lo volveré a repetir, Ackerman es mi mujer.

Continuará...

**-w- Esta es la primera vez que escribo espero que les haya gustado, espero seguir escribiendo, lo haré una vez que me dejen en libertad TTnTT, hasta pronto :3 **

**Mika Mika 눈u눈**


	2. La Bruja y el Príncipe Encantador

**Señorita han pagado su fianza-dice uno de los guardias abriendo la reja de la celda- Quien?-pregunte confundida- No lo sé, es un hombre sensual y encantador- dice el guardia muy heterosexualmente- uh? Sensual y encantador? Debe ser Levi- medita unos minutos y se tira a rodar por el piso- Me dará una paliza TTnTT –sale para encontrarse con el hombre de su estatura- Que tal? –dije de forma ruda- Ahora por qué te encerraron mocosa de mierda, no pienso seguir pagando tus fianzas- dijo jalándome el pelo- Lo siento-chisté- solo contaba la historia de amor entre Mikasa y Tú- se sonrojo levemente- prometo que dejaré claro lo sensual que eres- dije suplicante- ya veo bueno solo por esta vez te dejaré pasar esta falta- voltea a mirar a los lectores- para evitar problemas les dejo claro que ninguno de los personajes le pertenecen a esta mocosa –me señala- somos propiedad de Isayama Hajime, espero que disfruten de la lectura…**

Ackerman es mi mujer.- en ese momento toda la atención se volvió hacia la chica de cabellera negra, que trataba de ocultar su rubor detrás de la bufanda, sin mucho éxito, Por qué todos tenían que mirarla? Estúpido Levi, por qué hacia esto, no era su obligación ayudarla, es más pensaba que era una forma de torturarla, aunque en cierta forma, le parecía divertido, sin decir nada se sentó y apoyo ignorando el escándalo que se había iniciado.-

Después de una larga y estresante semana, Levi aún no le explicaba bien el plan, a decir verdad empezaban a molestarle los largos momentos de incómodos silencios, prácticamente debían pasar todo el día juntos, y de vez en cuando él la besaba de la nada enfrente de sus compañeros, eso le molestaba, bueno, ella trataba de convencerse de eso, realmente le molestaba que le gustará cada vez que sus labios tenían esos pequeños momentos de contacto, ese día un poco enfadada golpeo la mesa, atrayendo la atención de Levi- Ya basta, que se supone que es esta clase de jueguito? Se supone que pretendes ahuyentar a cada una de las personas que se acerquen a mí?

Yo diría que te estoy dando un servicio especial, para ahuyentar al imbécil de Kirschtein, si es necesario haremos un mocoso-dijo manteniendo la serenidad, Mikasa se sonrojo por completo- deje de decir ese tipo de cosas- Levi se acercó a ella- solo estamos jugando no? Ackerman?- Mikasa gruño saliendo de la oficina del Sargento, Jean pasaba por ahí- M-Mikasa –dijo sonrojado al verla después de varios días- te ves muy linda, le hiciste algo a tu cabello?- Ella parecía muy molesta- No –dijo cortante cruzándose de brazos-, Jean se caracterizaba por ser insistente, horriblemente insistente, el seguía pensando que él era mucho mejor opción que un enano amargado para Mikasa- Q-Quería decirte que mis sentimientos por ti no han cambiado, me gustaría que recapacitarás Mikasa, ese enano podría ser incluso tu padre con la edad que tiene, sé que quizás no soy lo que buscas, pero soy un sujeto increíble no deberías desperdiciar la oportunidad que te estoy dando- Dijo sonriendo con aire de galán

La chica vio asomarse a Levi por la puerta-Jean, vete a joder a otra parte ¿si? –camino hacia el sargento y se inclino para besarlo con brevedad, no podía explicar lo que sentía al besar a aquel hombre, pero sentía que algo ardía en su pecho, odiaba eso pero al mismo tiempo la hacía enloquecer - él hombre al darse cuenta de la presencia de su "oponente" decidió seguirle el juego a la chica, luego se distancio y dijo molesto- Tsk pensabas irte sin despedirte mocosa?

Jean apretó sus puños y se alejo frustrado, debía encontrar la forma para separarlos, ambos esperaron a que desapareciera en pasillo entonces Mikasa habló- No estoy de acuerdo con tu forma de ayudar, pero si no hay otra forma-se encogió de hombros- Hablas como si fuera un gran castigo mocosa insolente –se cruzo de brazos enojado Rivaille- Uh? Castigo? N-No dije eso –negó sonrojada- Entonces te agrada- dijo Rivaille poniéndola en contra de la pared- Tsk no es eso e-es solo que-dijo nerviosa, Levi sonrió complacido ante la reacción de la chica- Ya veo, descuida dejaré que me sigas amando en "secreto"- Mikasa sintió una mezcla entre vergüenza y enfado- Tsk que te crees, enano gruñón y engreído? –lo empujo dentro de su oficina para que no vieran su pelea- Me lo vas a negar, mocosa de mierda? – dijo mientras la tomaba firme de un brazo, Mikasa soltándose hablo- Eres un viejo terco, claro que lo negaré, enano malas pulgas- Dijo la chica enojada, él sonrió- Pues yo no lo voy a negar, a decir verdad, siento una fuerte atracción por ti Ackerman- por qué le decía eso a ella? No era mejor guardárselo para él? Por qué carajos había abierto su maldita bocota?, Mikasa lo observó sonrojada- Deja de joder, no estoy de humor para tus bromas- dijo ella tratando de salir del lugar- No es un broma, Mikasa- Demonios cállate, cállate, deja que se vaya, pensaba Levi, Mikasa se había detenido en ese momento, y sin voltear a verlo murmuró un- demuéstralo entonces- dicho esto salió del lugar sin mirar atrás-

Demostrarlo? –Levi se sentó en su silla pensativo- Tsk ella debería demostrarlo – se cruzó de brazos- Joder maldita mocosa, como carajos haré eso? – Después de un rato tocaron su oficina- Adelante- dijo con voz tosca, Eren entro- s-señor la señorita Hanji me envió a dejarle esto, puso un montón de papeles en su escritorio, en ese momento a Levi se le ocurrió algo, Eren ya se dirigía a la salida- Jaeger espera un momento, siéntate mocoso,-ordeno el Sargento, Eren lo obedeció asustado- Q-Que necesita señor?- Levi se puso de pie- He tenido algunas dificultades técnicas con tu hermana, al parecer necesita más demostraciones de afecto-dijo secamente

Dificultades técnicas?- se refiere a Mikasa como a una maquina… Eren medito- Ha pensado en darle flores?- Rivaille lo miro fastidiado- Flores? Tsk eso es estúpido, ni siquiera sé porque te pregunto a ti mocoso marica, ve a jugar con tu amiguito Arlet- dijo empujando a Eren fuera del lugar, después de no tener ninguna brillante idea, salió humillado del lugar y comenzó a caminar, para su sorpresa Mikasa se encontraba cortando leña, ella ignoraba su presencia, el decidió subir a un árbol para evitar ser visto…Tsk? Que bajo he caído, estoy espiando a Ackerman, que tiene de especial esta chica, se quedo observándola, su tez era tan pálida y contrastaba de tal manera con su cabellera negra, sus labios de un rosa pálido, y sus ojos grises, lo hacían temblar, el cuerpo de la chica era algo que le encantaba, sus piernas largas y su busto bien formado, Tsk, se sonrojo deja de ver eso maldito pervertido, se dijo así mismo, en ese momento Mikasa se había perdido de su vista, bajo del árbol, mientras intentaba encontrar a la chica, que como un fantasma había aparecido a su lado- No debería espiar a los reclutas- dijo ella sin mucha emoción- Cierra la boca- ordeno él- solo vine por ti porque comenzará la sesión de sparring, no te atrevas a llegar tarde- dijo frunciendo el ceño mientras tomaba la madera que había cortado Mikasa- Que hace? No es problema para mi cargarla- dijo la muchacha- Mientras yo esté contigo, no quiero que te esfuerces tanto, sé que eres muy fuerte, pero ya no necesitarás hacer el papel de chico rudo, podrías lastimada, deja de ser tan testaruda y date cuenta de un maldita vez que lo único que quiero hacer es protegerte mocosa de mierda- Dijo frustrado, sonrojado y un tanto humillado por tener que admitir tal cosa, es decir ella no podía ser tan lenta como para no haberlo notado antes.

Mikasa estaba completamente sonrojada- No soy esa clase de chica que necesita ser protegida, si es una chica en apuros lo que quieres, te equivocaste conmigo, no soy una dulce princesita- dijo de pronto- Levi se volteo- Más bien creo que serías como la bruja de la historia y yo el apuesto caballero, pero no es una princesa lo que busco, solo quiero que esta bruja me permite estar a su lado, maldita sea tanto te cuesta asumir eso- dijo enfadado

Ahora resulta que soy una bruja-gruño Mikasa, Rivaille frustrado soltó la leña y puso a Mikasa contra el tronco de un árbol, presionando sus manos, resultaba incomodo que ella fuese tan alta, o más bien que el fuese tan bajito- Escúchame bien Mikasa, no me hagas repetirlo de nuevo, si me haces repetirlo te patearé el trasero, de acuerdo?-Mikasa asintió ruborizada- Esto para mí no es un juego mocosa, sé que todo este tiempo te has sentido vacía, yo también me sentía así, hasta que te conocí, se que para ti no es fácil aceptar esto, tampoco es fácil para mi pero estoy dispuesto a intentarlo, así que no te desharás de mi fácilmente- Mikasa lo interrumpió- No quiero deshacerme de ti, n-no quiero que me ilusiones -su voz empezó a quebrarse Levi la miro perplejo la chica estaba a punto de llorar, sus ojos estaban vidriosos, ella continuo hablando- Es tan difícil entenderte, siento que si me enamoro de ti- hizo una pausa tratando de contener su llanto- siento que jamás podré recuperarme- rompió en llanto Rivaille no sabía como reaccionar ante esto, sabía perfectamente a que se refería, sabía que después de ella, el jamás volvería a ser el mismo, pero eso no le importaba, de hecho hasta quería ser un buen hombre para ella, el solo quería hacerla feliz a cualquier precio- como te atreves enano estúpido a invadir mi mente, pienso en ti todos los malditos días, solo te pido una cosa, si estás dispuesto a amarme, no me abandones, no importa lo que pase, no importa lo difícil que se ponga, promete que siempre estrás conmigo-se aferro a él mientras lloraba, dejo a un lado el orgullo, ella simplemente quería abrazarlo y llorar, sentir que estaría con él para siempre, él acariciaba con ternura su cabellera negra con una mano, mientras la otra rodeaba la cintura de la muchacha atrayéndola a su cuerpo- No importa lo que pase Ackerman, siempre contarás con el amor de este enano amargado, pero aún así encantador y sensual hombre-dijo tratando de hacerla sonreír, lo consiguió, inclusive escucho una suave risita- ya no llores, te ves más linda sonriendo- dijo mientras secaba las lagrimas de la joven.

Cierra la boca enano fastidioso- dijo la muchacha frunciendo el ceño, un tanto sonrojada, Levi se divertía viendo esa faceta de ella, recogió la leña que había tirado y comenzó a caminar, Mikasa camino a su lado cargando el hacha, cuando llegaron el entrenamiento ya había iniciado, rápidamente dejaron los leños y el hacha para integrarse- Ackerman llega tarde –la regaño el instructor, Levi le mando una mirada fulminante- No te atrevas a decirle nada, ella llega a la hora a la que a mi se me antoje- dijo llevándose a la chica a una esquina para empezar a entrenar-

Como es eso de que "a la hora que a mi se me antoje"- dijo la muchacha tratando de imitarlo mientras le lanzaba una patada, Levi atajo su pierna- Claro, eres mía, y si pretendo encerrarte conmigo por semanas sin contacto con nadie más, lo haré y no pueden decirme nada- dijo con aire triunfante, Mikasa se sonrojo, como podía decir tantas tonterías en tan poco tiempo?- No soportaría encerrada ni dos días con alguien tan fastidioso como tú- gruño la chica- Levi la jaló de su cintura para besarla de forma pasional, se alejo y dijo- Bien entonces lo pondremos a prueba…

Continuará….

**No sé cuándo ni cómo pero haré que esto termine en lemmon (o/¡/o) bueno lo hice muy rápido porque estoy llena de pruebas –sufre en un rincón- espero poder escribir pronto ¬u¬ ya quiero poner a prueba a Mikasa para ver si soporta dos días encerrada con Levi… Bueno nos vemos pronto Mika Mika –usa impactrueno-****눈****u****눈**


End file.
